En el frente de batalla
by belzer
Summary: U.A. Touya parte a una misión de la que tal vez no regrese, pero tiene en la figura de su hermanita el mayor aliciente para volver. Espero que les guste. En verdad lo espero.


A pesar de todo el no se sentía a gusto. Había algo que lo molestaba. Quizás era el que ya habían pasado casi 3 años desde que vio por última vez a su hermanita. Si, eso era lo que no le permitía a Touya disfrutar de su reciente ascenso, que se suponía era motivo de regocijo.

Después de todo no era muy común que un joven de 22 años fuera ascendido al grado de primer coronel dentro de la flota del Directorio de la Tierra Unida. Aunque los tiempos tampoco estaban como para escatimar en formalidades o prejuicios de edad. Touya Kinomoto había demostrado ser uno de los mejores hombres que se pudieran encontrar en la flota y esa era la clase de hombres que se requerían en la guerra contra los zerg.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que los zerg fueron avistados en uno de los planetas externos del territorio del Directorado.

"Y claro, los tontos burócratas no le avisaron a nadie hasta que la colonia estaba infestada por completo."

Touya aun recordaba de una forma entre curiosa y amarga como solo tomó 3 días para que la colonia de Chau Sara quedara infestada. Desde ese momento los zerg habían estado avanzando lentamente hacía el interior del territorio del Directorio y en poco mas de 14 meses no había habido ningún progreso significativo en la lucha, salvo que al menos ahora conocían un poco mas de los zerg y de las diversas cepas genéticas que poseen.

Touya había pasado los últimos meses de su especialización en tácticas militares aprendiendo todo lo que se sabía sobre las distintas cepas de zergs y lo necesario para contrarrestar algunas cepas específicas, lo que le valió graduarse con honores y con el rango de teniente coronel. Se suponía que trabajaría detrás de un escritorio planeando estrategias, pero en estos tiempos desesperados hombres como el son necesarios en el frente de batalla.

Hacía 3 días le había llegado por correo ordinario la notificación de su ascenso junto a los galones que indicaban su rango, y justo ayer le llegó una notificación electrónica donde se le informaba que debía incorporarse a la 27° División de la flota para una misión.

"Se que debería sentirme a gusto por esta oportunidad, pero se que voy prácticamente a una muerte segura. ¿Acaso creen que será tan sencillo como tocar la puerta y ya? Solo quisiera ver una vez más a Sakura. Temo no volver a ver su carita de monstruo de nuevo, no ver como se gradúa de secundaria y tener que perderme otra de sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Me molesta saber de ella solo cuando hablo a casa. Se que mi papa también esta preocupado pero al menos el sabe que me metí a esto porque era lo que me gustaba. De haber sabido que habría guerra tal vez nunca me hubiera enrolado, pero al saber que clase de enemigos enfrentamos se que solo así podré proteger a mi hermana y a mis seres queridos. No quiero ni imaginar… que Sakura acabe…" y a su mente le llegaba aquella vez que vio en un video la capacidad destructiva de los zerg.

Las personas huyendo despavoridas, hombres queriendo defenderse con simples escopetas siendo destrozados por las agujas ultra filosas de los hydralisk, niñas pequeñas siendo reducidas a jirones por los zerglings...

El solo pensar que su adorada Sakura muriera así le bastaba para seguir adelante. Tal vez el moriría, pero si con eso los zerg nunca llegaban a donde su familia vivía el lo haría gustosamente.

Touya partiría en solo un par de horas más, así que decidió no perder más tiempo y entró a tomar una ducha rápida. Esperaba que el suave sonido del agua le ayudara a relajarse un poco, pero no era así. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse bajo de la regadera, mientras el agua se deslizaba primero por su cabello castaño, pasando luego por su cuello, y bajando lentamente por su musculoso y torneado pecho. El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, dejando su marca en esas fuertes piernas hasta perderse en el piso del baño.

Salió y se vistió con el uniforme que recién le había llegado y donde el mismo cosió sus galones de primer coronel. Se puso su gabardina, se acomodó la boina y revisó por último las cosas que estaban dentro de su maleta de mano: la foto de su madre que hacía años había muerto, una mas donde estaban los cuatro, en esa Sakura apenas acababa de nacer. En otra foto estaba el grupo de Touya en la academia militar, pero de todas esas fotos había una que era de mayor importancia para el: una foto de Sakura el día en que en su escuela se presentó en teatro la obra de "La bella durmiente" y Sakura era la princesa. Fue la última vez que la vio antes de entrar a la Academia. Sonrió un poco cuando vio esa foto y dijo en voz baja. -Pronto regresaré. Te lo juro, hermanita.- y después de eso cerró la maleta y se dirigió al puerto espacial para ir al crucero de combate que se le había asignado.

Cuando Touya llegó al puerto espacial lo primero que vio fue el gigantesco crucero de batalla al que el había sido asignado como oficial a cargo. Touya estaba viviendo el sueño de más de un oficial: dirigir uno de los cruceros de batalla clase "Behemoth". El orgullo de la flota del Directorio de la Tierra Unida. Solo los oficiales de mayor rango y prestigio tenían derecho de comandar una de esas fortalezas volantes, y ahora Touya estaba dentro de ese selecto grupo, pero a Touya eso no le emocionaba en lo mas mínimo. Para el solo significaba un medio mas para cumplir con esa misión suicida.

¿Suicida? Desde luego, y es que Touya no encontraba otra forma de describir lo que tenían que hacer: Había una fuerza de no más de 4000 hombres atrapadas en un planeta jungla y no tenían medios para escapar. La misión consistía en evacuar a esos hombres y si era posible, obtener una posición segura en ese sitio, pero había un problemita: en ese planeta se habían detectado varias colmenas zerg, y Touya sospechaba que para este momento habría alrededor de 20000 unidades enemigas, y quizás muchas más para cuando llegaran.

La razón que el alto mando de la flota argumentaba para semejante locura era que si era posible mantener una posición en ese planeta, tal vez se podría obtener un sitio que serviría como base para una eventual ofensiva a gran escala contra los zerg; y lo pero es que el crucero de Touya estaría virtualmente en la primera línea del asalto.

"Además se que los zerg dejaron que nos enteráramos por alguna razón."

En medio de esas sospechas, Touya llegó al punto de revisión del puerto espacial, donde una vez que se hubo identificado se transportó al puente del que ahora sería su crucero, su hogar y tal vez… su tumba.

Cuando Touya llegó al puente había mucha actividad. Un hombre lo reconoció por sus galones y le preguntó ¿Es usted el primer coronel Kinomoto?-

Así es. ¿Puedo preguntar quien es usted?-

Segundo coronel Owen, señor. Suboficial del DSS "Enforcement", señor.-

Entonces creo que eres mi segundo al mando.-

Así es, señor.-

Espero que nos llevemos muy bien. Ahora señor suboficial, anuncie a la tripulación de mi llegada.-

Si señor.- y el suboficial apretó el botón del altavoz general para anunciar a la tripulación que el oficial a cargo estaba ya abordo.

Una vez hecho esto Touya se puso al altavoz y dirigió las siguientes palabras a la tripulación.

Atención, soldados. Les habla el primer coronel Touya Kinomoto. A partir de ahora seré el encargado de comandar el DSS "Enforcement". Como saben partiremos a una misión de crucial importancia para el Directorio. No estoy seguro de si tendremos éxito o no, pero se que haremos todo lo posible para regresar a casa con nuestros seres queridos y podremos hacerlo con la frente en alto porque habremos protegido a la humanidad. Partiremos a reunirnos con el resto de la flota en 30 minutos. Eso es todo. Kinomoto fuera.-

y después de apagar el altavoz, Touya le pidió a Owen que descargara en su terminal privada la lista completa de cada tripulante de la nave, incluyendo su historial. Pensaba que era necesario saber que tanto podrían los tripulantes de la nave soportar la presión del combate. Después de eso se retiró a su privado y desde ahí esperaría el momento para partir.

En exactamente 30 minutos, el "Enforcement" despegó y se unió a la flota de la 27° División. Una hora después el comandante a cargo de la misión dio la orden de partida y los cruceros de batalla entraron al hiperespacio. El viaje solo duraría un par de días, tiempo mas que suficiente para que Touya se sacudiera los temores de no volver a esas personas tan especiales para el.

Rilesia era un planeta tan ordinario como cualquier otro. Contaba con una gran capital, comercios pujantes y una población que vivía tranquila aun a sabiendas de que se estaba librando una guerra de supervivencia al otro lado de la galaxia. Había gente a la que eso no le preocupaba, pero una jovencita de cabellera castaña se preocupaba un poco de lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermano en el frente de combate.

Vamos, quita ya esa cara, Sakura querida.-

Ah, Tomoyo. Ni te escuche llegar.-

No me sorprende. Quisiera que no te preocuparas tanto. Touya estará bien.-

Lo se, pero no dejo de pensar en el. No tengo idea de que estará haciendo o donde está. Me da miedo de que el…-

Deja de preocuparte tanto, mi amiga. Tú confía en que Touya estará bien y que regresará de donde esté a salvo. Cambiando de tema, no me has dicho que tal te fue ayer en tu cita.-

Yo… pues bueno… veras…-

No dejaste que el joven Li te besara de nuevo.-

No es eso. Ahora si tenía pensado besarlo, pero vi… sus labios… tan… cerca… y pues… me eché a correr.- dijo Sakura con tremendo sonrojo.

Esta es la cuarta vez que lo haces. El joven Li debe quererte muchísimo para seguir buscándote después de cuatro escapes.-

Ya no hablemos de eso, Tomoyo. Mejor vamos al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas.-

Perfecto.- y ambas chicas se fueron al centro comercial a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Al mismo tiempo y a varios años-luz de distancia, la 27° división de la flota del Directorio de la Tierra Unida llegaba a su destino: la orbita de una luna cercana a donde estaban los zerg. En su despacho Touya se encontraba de bastante mal humor.

Estoy al mando de una tripulación de novatos. No tienen ni la más mínima experiencia en combate, mucho menos con zergs. Solo los oficiales tienen algo de experiencia previa y eso no me tranquiliza.-

Touya regresó al puente y se preparó mentalmente para lo que fuera que sucediera.

Suboficial Owen, necesito un reporte completo del estado del crucero.- dijo Touya en cuanto llegó al puente.

La nave se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, el sistema de baterías láser se encuentra completamente operacional y el generador Coloso esta al 87 por ciento de su capacidad.-

¿Eso es todo?-

Los motores se encuentran en plena operación y los pilotos de los espectros están preparados para salir cuando se les ordene.-

Bien. ¿Aún no tenemos ordenes del comandante?-

Mantener nuestra posición y esperar nuevas ordenes.-

Vaya. Necesito que el cañón Yamato esté preparado para disparar cuando lo ordene.-

Disculpe por mi atrevimiento, señor, pero no tenemos ordenes de disparar aún.-

No estoy diciendo que el cañón vaya a disparar; solo que este listo. Escúchame un momento, Owen. Los zerg tienen patrones de ataque mucho más complejos de lo que tú te imaginas, y el pensar que solo actuaran como bestias salvajes les da una ventaja. Atacarán como menos lo esperemos y el cañón Yamato puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir.-

Entiendo, señor.-

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos desde esa charla y todavía no se recibían órdenes. Finalmente se recibió una comunicación de la nave insignia.

Atención a todas las naves. Comenzaremos con el desplazamiento en este momento. Se les esta transmitiendo la información del campo de batalla y las posiciones que deben ocupar. Se les transmitirán nuevas órdenes en el transcurso de la batalla. Es todo.-

Touya revisó los datos del frente, específicamente sobre el tipo y cantidad de unidades enemigas. No habría más de 4000 mutalisk, 3200 devoradores y 8000 scourge. Lo que sorprendió a Touya fue la relativamente pequeña cantidad de overlords que se reportaban: no más de 2000.

"Es raro. Son demasiadas unidades como para que tan pocos overlords puedan controlarlos." Touya estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que podría suceder y con eso en mente ordenó el avance de la nave.

El avance era lento y se hacía con precaución. No se entablaría combate hasta que los zerg reaccionaran. Cuando habían recorrido cierta distancia los zerg comenzaron a moverse hacia donde estaba la flota. De inmediato se recibió la orden de que despegaran los pilotos de los espectros y las valquirias.

De todos los cruceros de batalla se veían como despegaban los ligeros y ágiles cazas espectros y las poderosas fragatas valquirias para la primera escaramuza. Se ordenó que los cruceros de batalla permanecieran en la retaguardia y que dispararan con sus baterías láser solo para defensa.

No, no, no. Esto esta mal. Deberíamos atacar con todo.-

Touya estaba muy molesto. El comandante de la misión estaba siendo demasiado conservador en su estrategia, y si bien eso esta bien cuando se esta en desventaja, en este momento era una completa idiotez. Cada crucero de combate podía combatir con éxito a 300 o 400 mutalisk, o a 100 o 200 devoradores, y había 700 cruceros de batalla; mas que suficiente como para romper esa ofensiva. Mientras la batalla ya había empezado y el choque era brutal.

Varios mutalisk se acercaban a los espectros velozmente y estos reaccionaron activando su camuflaje óptico; con esta ventaja momentánea pudieron destruir a numerosos mutalisk, mientras las valientes mujeres que tripulaban las valquirias enfrentaban de lleno a las hordas de mutalisk y devoradores. Más de una piloto fue desintegrada como consecuencia de los ataques múltiples de los mutalisk y del poderoso ácido de los devoradores. Cuando los overlord se acercaron al frente el camuflaje óptico de los espectros dejó de ser útil y estos comenzaron a estar en desventaja rápidamente, ya que escoltando a los overlords estaban los scourge.

Desde el "Enforcement" Owen miraba al borde de un ataque de nervios como los scourge se estrellaban contra los indefensos espectros y los destruían como si fueran de papel.

Sabía que los scourge eran suicidas pero… nunca pensé que…-

Tranquilízate, Owen.- dijo Touya. -Ellos nacen solo para ese propósito. Cuando están por impactar un blanco, su cuerpo comienza a metabolizar una serie de químicos en su interior y se convierten en bombas vivientes que estallan al impacto y provocan un grave daño. De esos son de los que mas debemos cuidarnos. Una nave de este tamaño solo resistirá 10 o 20 impactos de scourge. Que los artilleros mantengan su mira fija en cada cosa que se nos acerque y que le disparen sin dudar.-

Si, señor.- dijo Owen con miedo, mientras Touya aun pensaba que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Nuevas órdenes llegaban en ese momento. Los cruceros de batalla se incorporarían al ataque. Se les daba a los comandantes de cada crucero libertad de acción, pero el objetivo primordial era que los cruceros lograran acercarse una posición de orbita baja sobre el planeta jungla de forma que las naves de transporte pudieran recuperar a los hombres que estaban en el planeta y de ser posible, asegurar una posición que pudiera servir como base.

La intervención de los cruceros de batalla cambió el curso del combate. Sus múltiples baterías láser reventaban mutalisk y scourges con facilidad, y permitían que los cazas hicieran mejor su trabajo. Aun así fue inevitable que 20 de esas orgullosas naves fueran destruidas por los zerg. El "Enforcement" no había podido evitar recibir algunos daños.

Informe de daños.- exigió Touya.

Uno de los motores se encuentra levemente dañado, una de las bahías de despegue esta inutilizada y el 5 por ciento de nuestras baterías láser están corroídas por completo.- reportó un oficial del puente.

Los devoradores.-

Así es, Owen. Su ácido es muy fuerte y aunque el fuselaje no esta muy dañado, buena parte de nuestras armas quedaron fuera de operación. Eso es lo que hace realmente terrible a los devoradores: la capacidad que tienen de mermar nuestro armamento.-

Coronel.- dijo una joven encargada de los monitores. -Tenemos un grave problema. Lo pondremos en la pantalla principal.-

La visón era aterradora: de detrás del planeta se acercaban una cantidad enorme de zergs. El cálculo de la computadora era de 7000 mutalisk, 5000 devoradores, 12000 scourges y 2000 overlords.

Dios… no puede…- Owen estaba a punto de caer en pánico mientras Touya golpeaba furioso su terminal.

¡Es una maldita emboscada! COMO DIABLOS NO LO VI VENIR.-

Lo que siguió fue un verdadero pandemonio.

Por cada mutalisk o devorador que era destruido, 70 tomaban su lugar. Los cruceros de batalla estaban siendo rodeados y mientras muchos de ellos fueron severamente dañados por el ácido de innumerables devoradores, los scourge daban el tiro de gracia. En 8 minutos se había perdido el 57 por ciento de la flota, incluyendo 223 cruceros de batalla.

Atención a toda la tripulación no esencial.- dijo Touya por el altavoz. -Aborden a las cápsulas de escape sin ninguna demora. El resto de la tripulación deberá estar preparada para abandonar la nave. ¿Esta listo el cañón Yamato, Owen?-

Si, coronel.-

Apunten a donde esté la mayor concentración de unidades pequeñas.- Con esto daba a entender que el objetivo era acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de mutalisk y scourges.

Cañón en posición.-

¡Disparen!-

En la proa del crucero de batalla se comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en la forma de una gran esfera anaranjada. En segundos esa energía fue disparada en la forma de unpotente rayo que atravesó el grueso de las unidades zerg destruyendo varios cientos de una sola vez hasta impactarse en el cuerpo de un overlord, donde el disparo se consumió al fin. El reporte de la computadora se veía muy bien: 700 mutalisk y 1600 scourges fueron atomizados en ese ataque. Touya no permitió que se apuntara a los devoradores por que el gran tamaño de estos impediría que el daño a unidades mas pequeñas fuera mayor. Pero no hubo tiempo de festejos. Varios impactos sacudieron la nave a pesar de que las baterías láser no cesaban de disparar.

¡Informe de daños, ya!- ordenó Touya.

Los motores trabajan al 60 por ciento de su capacidad, el generador Coloso sufrió daños y tardará más tiempo en recargarse para un nuevo disparo del cañón Yamato. El 90 por ciento de las bahías de despegue están inutilizadas, solo el 23 por ciento de las baterías láser se encuentran operacionales y hay graves daños en el fuselaje de popa.-

Touya iba a dar ordenes al respecto, cuando un oficial de comunicaciones reportó que la nave insignia había caído, y junto a ella otros cruceros estaban siendo derribados.

Que pongan el sistema de armas en automático. La nave será evacuada en este momento.-

Señor, no se si deberíamos hacer esto.-

Enfréntalo, Owen. Estamos acabados. Nos estaban esperando. Esto fue una trampa muy elaborada para aniquilar a buena parte de la flota y caímos en ella por completo. Nos superan en una proporción de 90 o 100 a 1 y de esos la mayor parte son alimañas suicidas. Y si eso no te convence, mira por la ventana. No veas las naves que están siendo destruidas, si no a los overlords que empiezan a acercarse a nosotros. Los overlords no se acercan tanto a menos de que transporten unidades para un abordaje. Muchos de esos cruceros están siendo abordados por cientos de zerglings e hydralisk que matarán a la tripulación y destruirán la nave por dentro. No dejaré que mi tripulación pase por la experiencia de ser asesinados por las garras de los zerglings o las espinas de los hydralisk. Vamos, tampoco dejaré que tú mueras. Huye ya.-

No, señor. No pienso apartarme de usted por ningún motivo. No soy una persona muy valiente pero no dejaré que usted muera solo.-

Como quieras. Veremos cuanto mas podemos aguantar.-

Mientras decía eso, Touya pensaba en lo que dejaba atrás. "Sakura, mi querida hermanita. Como extrañaré tu carita de monstruo. Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa." Y al mismo tiempo, al "Enforcement" se acercaban varios mutalisk y devoradores que se preparaban a darle a ese otrora orgulloso crucero de batalla el golpe de gracia.

Rilesia, una hora después. Sakura y Tomoyo habían estado comprando toda la tarde en el centro comercial. Sakura lucía en su cabeza unos hermosos lentes obscuros, mientras Tomoyo estaba estrenando unos zapatos de color rojo que le sentaban de maravilla.

Como me gusta salir de compras.- dijo Sakura.

A mi también me fascina, sobre todo si salgo contigo.-

No me digas que otra vez… pero yo no veo ninguna… ¿eso que traes en tu diadema… es una cámara?-

Claro que si. Es que nunca podría dejar de grabarte. Eres tan maravillosa.-

Ah, Tomoyo. Mejor ya vámonos.- dijo una muy apenada Sakura. Ella también había comprado un suetercito de color beige que sabía que le gustaba a su hermano. Touya le había insistido mucho en que se lo comprara aunque fuera solo para que el pudiera vérselo puesto.

"De verdad me gustaría que vieras que me compré el suéter que me decías, pero se que pronto volverás y podrás vérmelo puesto, hermano."

Mientras ellas salían pasaron frente a una tienda de pantallas de video. Estaban pasando el noticiero en ese momento.

"Nos acaba de llegar un boletín de última hora. La 27° división de la flota fue completamente destruida por los zerg durante una misión de rescate. El Ministerio de Defensa no reporta sobrevivientes…"

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con esta historia que se centrará en Touya. Claro, la verdad no se si alguien estará leyendo esta parte del texto o si siquiera alguien mas lo leerá porque esta historia será mas de acción que de romance. Otro detalle es que aprovecho esta oportunidad para satisfacerme un deseo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Es cierto que esta historia es de esas de universo alternativo, pero en este caso el universo en que los personajes estarán inmersos será el universo Starcraft, o mejor dicho, lo usaré como un lugar donde ambientar la historia. Si alguien de los que llegue a leer esto ha jugado Starcraft alguna vez tendrá una leve, pero muy leve idea de ciertas situaciones, sobre todo con las unidades y las armas, y si no es el caso en este momento pondré un pequeño glosario que servirá como una referencia para saber un poquito mas sobre lo que aquí verán.

Glosario.

Humanidad: Se ha extendido por buena parte de la Vía Láctea y algunos sistemas cercanos. Mantiene colonias de diversos tipos en sus sistemas exteriores, sobre todo mineras, científicas y militares. Las colonias internas llevan una vida dedicada a la industria, el comercio, el turismo, etc. La Tierra es la capital de todos esos mundos bajo el nombre de Directorio de la Tierra Unida. Actualmente esta en una guerra de supervivencia contra los zerg.

Zerg: Al principio eran la especie más insignificante de su planeta nativo, hasta que una raza superior se interesó en ellos y los usó para un experimento de manipulación evolutiva que duró milenios. La idea era que los zerg se desarrollaran en su entorno y ver que tan lejos llegaban, pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo su esencia, y para evitar que esa esencia se perdiera por la aparición del pensamiento y el concepto del yo, se creó una conciencia colectiva para los zerg: la Overmind. Los zerg resultaron ser un experimento exitoso… demasiado exitoso. En cuanto la Overmind detectó la presencia de sus creadores, se preparó para atacar sus enormes naves que orbitaban el mundo donde los zerg vivían. Esa raza creadora fue exterminada por completo en horas. Ahora la Overmind busca que los zerg sigan por el camino evolutivo que esta marcado en sus genes mediante la asimilación de las especies más fuertes que encuentren a su paso por el universo y destruyendo a las que no le sirvan. Ahora su camino los ha llevado a los dominios de los humanos, sin mencionar que han puesto en alerta a una de las civilizaciones más antiguas y poderosas del universo. Son fuertes, extremadamente prolíficos y pueden viajar en el vació del espacio sin necesidad de naves.

Unidades.

Espectro (Wraith.): Caza estándar de la flota del Directorio. Pequeño y maniobrable. Cuenta con un pequeño cañón láser así como con poderosos misiles Gemini y un aparato de camuflaje óptico que suele ser efectivo mientras no haya detectores cerca.

Valquiria: Nave de superioridad aérea de un tamaño un poco mayor al del Espectro con un mejor blindaje, sin que por eso se sacrifique maniobrabilidad. Dispara pequeñas rondas de cohetes que estallan en un radio muy amplio, dañando más enemigos por ese efecto.

Crucero de batalla: Naves comando de la flota. Su poder de ataque es prácticamente indiscutible. Esta armado con una gran cantidad de baterías láser aire-tierra y aire-aire, pero su mejor arma es el cañón Yamato que dispara una potente carga nuclear que puede destruir a varios enemigos a la vez o dañar seriamente una unidad del mismo tamaño que el propio crucero.

Mutalisk: Imaginen una especie de gusano curvado como una media luna y con alas en el extremos superior y se darán una pequeña idea de cómo es una de esas cosas. Estas criaturas pueden volar a gran velocidad dentro o fuera de una atmósfera y pelean al tu por tu con cualquier caza que enfrenten. Disparan una especie de gusano más pequeño que al impactarse con un blanco, rebota a otro blanco. Repite esto hasta que se deshace.

Devorador (Devourer): Una evolución del Mutalisk. Son como enormes sacos voladores llenos de un poderoso ácido que al disparar corroe rápidamente lo que este a su alcance aunque tardan mucho en volver a disparar.

Scourge: Son pequeños y muy molestos. Parecen moscas pero sin duda son más letales. Nacen en grandes cantidades puesto que son creados para estrellarse con el enemigo y destruirlo.

Overlord: Es muy parecido en forma a una medusa, solo que mas inteligente. Se puede decir que su función es ser una especie de comandante de campo, pero son más bien como un tipo de antenas de retransmisión vivientes que informan a cada unidad zerg que debe hacer. También poseen altos sentidos que les permiten ver incluso a las unidades con camuflaje óptico y marcar su posición a otras unidades así como sacos ventrales que les permiten transportar a salvo toda clase de zergs no voladores.

Espero no haberlos aburrido mas de lo que tal vez ya estén pero siento que era necesario saber un poco sobre algunas cosas de las que aquí se verán. Si alguien espera ver a un personaje principal de Starcraft en esta historia lamento tener que decepcionarlo pero no pienso poner ninguno. Me disculpo si acaso no seguí las cosas del juego o la historia al pie de la letra, pero como dije antes, de Starcraft solo se tomará al ambiente, las unidades y las razas. El resto saldrá de mi imaginación.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Touya ¿Seguirá vivo o el reporte de que no hubo sobrevivientes será cierto ¿Qué pasará con Sakura cuando se entere de lo que le pasó a su hermano? Eso y mas lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por haber leído hasta acá y hasta pronto.


End file.
